Zeo Delacroix
Zeo Delacroix, former codename Hades (めいど, Meido), was once part of the secret organization Olympic Code. He lost after a long battle to Sanjo Vista, barely suriving; in effect defecting from the said organization. Putting the past behind him, Zeo has joined up with Team Sanjo to compete in the Pergrande Tournament. Appearance Zeo is a tall young man with medium length black hair. The left side of his face was badly injured during a fight and since then he wears a black patch on his left eye with a white X on it. He also has a few scars running out from his left eye with one reaching all the way to his lips. His attire normally incorporates shades of black and grey. He usually wears a simple shirt and trousers with a hoodie over the shirt. One fixed aspect is the numerous small arm-belts that adorn his left hand. He also wears rather unique ear rings on his ears. He also changes into a set a clothes meant just for battle, via requip. Personality Zeo usually comes off as a rather reserved and withdrawn man, usually desiring to be left in his own solitude. This lead to his current state as something of a loner ''who prefers to be on his own rather than rely on others, at the exception of Artemis, a past friend of his. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome and perhaps his greatest weakness. The members of Olympic Code are some of the only people he trusted and even then he had reservations about them. Artemis was probably the only person he truly and unconditionally trusted due to their long history. Furthermore, because of his parents' death he can appear cold and aloof towards others who wish to get closer to him. His cold and cruel persona is rather akin to that of Hades from Greek Mythology. Even then, from what it seems, Zeo does not care to fight unless provoked. This is evident in his battle with Sanjo. After his defeat, Zeo has tried to be more friendly, as when he first met up with Team Vista at the Hell Tournament. As of late, he considers Sanjo to be a friend, along with Lana and Richard. Even though he did not hit it off with Lana, they came to be comfortable with one another. History Zeo was born to a normal farming family, his parents were hard working simple people. He referred to them as "My parents were just simple farmers, with simple dreams. Neither were mages, or had an interest in magic". His parents ran a small farm in the rural areas of the Kingdom of Fiore. For some reason his mother was not supposed to be able to bare children. But, by some twist, Zeo was miraculously born. He would learn the trade of his family. If not spending time with his mom, Zeo was with his dad. At the age of 8 is when all this simple happiness was ripped from Zeo. In his eighth year of life, a group of Dark mages rolled into a town near his family farm. They would proceed to attack his family's farm. They killed his father who pleaded with them not to destory their home. Following this murder, they burnt down the house his father had built with his own hands. Then after killing his mother before his eyes, they decided to allow a crying Zeo to live. Saying that he was "too pathetic" to kill. Zeo remarks that he couldn't stop crying. After this he wandered and at some point realized his hidden magical potential; would train these skills to stay alive. Later on inhis life, he would be found by Zeus and join Olympic Code replacing Marisa aka Demeter. Synopsis ''Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Magic and Abilities Master Magician: Zeo is a man who boasts immense power and skill. He was easily one of the strongest in Olympic Code, and is well respected as such. Hades wields a variety of magic in his arsenal, next to other skills. He primarily uses Darkness Magic, which he augments with incredible magic power to make even more destructive. As a person who has fought in many battles, he has gained a good amount of experience. One very frightening thing about the young man, is that he holds a number of Forbidden Magics in his arsenal. Also he is a highly skilled swordsman who wield duel blades in battle. Zeo was almost matched in power to Wizard Saint Sanjo Vista. Darkness Magic: The main source of power for Zeo , these techniques invovle the utilization of dark magical power. These powers are akin to evil things, and are very deadly. * Dark Parade: Zeo shoots a torrent of beams of dark magic at his opponent. *'Darkness Abyss': An offensive illusion that cuts off all sight for its' victim. *'Black Dragons': A number of dragons formed from dark magic, these are used for devastating attacks against Zeo's enemy. This is one of his strongest spells. Forbidden Magic: Magic outlawed due to its' crude and merciless nature. Hades claims to have mastery over quite a few forbidden spells. *'Soul Break'(ソウルブレイク Souru Bureiku): This is a spell that breaks the soul of the victim from their body, this works only if the victim's raw magical power is notably inferior to the user. This magic is deadly in many apsects, and thus was banned as forbidden. Such a technique coincides perfectly with the codename Hades. During the Hell Tournament, he won a match moments in with this technique. Demon takeover.jpg|Demon Takeover! Hades full power!.jpg|Hades' frightening demon form. Takeover: Hades is a skilled user of Takeover magic; it is his trump card in battle. Its' unknown what other takeover spells he has. Devil Prince(でびる ぷりんす Debiru Purinsu): This is a form Zeo assumes when he goes all out. For him to use this power, without a doubt means his enemy is extremely powerful and a true threat to his life. It is a form of a rare Demon-Humanoid, he acquired this form several years ago through unknown means. Unlike the Demon takeover of Fairy Tail's Mirajane , he does not completely morph into a demon neither does he have special magic stemming from the transformation itself. This form simply augments his physical strength and speed along with being a to fly and much higher durability. When he goes into this form, a huge smoky pillar of black magical energy surrounds him. This alone can intimidate those who can handle it. Zeus, the leader of Olympic Code, remarks there was a reason he was given the codename "Hades". Master Swordsman: He has incredible skill with the blades. He actually wields two blades in combat. He channels elemental magic through his dual blades, fire and lightning respectively. Enhanced Speed: Zeo boasts great speed, being able to lose and surprise even opponents of the higher echelon of power. Enhanced Strength: He has a great amount of brute strength at his disposal. His physical prowess was enough to match that of Sanjo's during the Olympic Code arc. Great Durability: Zeo knows how to take a hit. Sharp Perception: He is very sharp and analytical in battle. And is one who can see through common traps and illusions as well as be one step ahead of the game. Trivia *He and Artemis are the only members of Olympic Code who knew one another prior to joining the said organization. *Ironically, Zeo never commited any criminal acts during his time in Olympic Code. Any missions he took, were against other dark mages. *He possibly harbors romantic feelings for Artemis. And it's unknown if he has any plans to search for her. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Olympic Code Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Dark Mage